In developing photographic prints, it is important that the various liquid developing reagents be uniformly distributed over the entire exposed or image portion of the print. Conventional print developing devices typically include some sort of print holding means, such as a drum or the like, on which the print is supported (usually with the exposed or image surface facing outwardly) and which is rotated or oscillated inside a tank or vat containing the developing reagents so as to move the print therethrough. Special care is required to prevent the imaged portion of the print from becoming accidentally scratched during operation of the print holder.
The undeveloped print must be installed on the print holder in the dark. Consequently, the means for securing the print on the print holder should be arranged to facilitate such installation. Also, the mounting means desirably should be capable of holding the print firmly in place without contacting any part of the imaged portion of the print so that damage or disfigurement of the finally developed print is minimized.